


La Ricetta

by Graffias



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storia in seconda persona.<br/>"...capisci che tutto sommato non ti dispiace dare senza porti troppe domande. Affatto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Ricetta

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 09-02-2009.

 

  
Accucciata sul pavimento della cucina, davanti allo sportello aperto, cerchi senza successo le ciotole che ti servono. Hai la pessima abitudine di conservare tutti gli utensili incastrandoli perfettamente l’uno sull’altro; peccato però che ciò non ti aiuti quando hai urgentemente bisogno di qualcosa, di _una sola cosa_.  
Prendi l’intera pila di ciotole e scolapasta di varie dimensioni contro cui stai lottando, e le butti sul tavolo esasperata. Districhi l’incastro e afferri ciò che ti serve, poi rimetti il resto alla rinfusa nella credenza. Improvvisamente ti rendi conto di non aver prima controllato se in casa ci fosse della farina. E le uova.  
Controlli bene e trovi entrambe; soddisfatta posizioni gli ingredienti da pesare sul tavolo con una cura quasi maniacale.  
Ti accorgi che la tua tartarughina ti sta osservando dall’acquario, perplessa. Hai sempre sospettato che in realtà lei ti osservi come se fossi _tu_ il suo animaletto domestico a cui badare, e non il contrario. Forse pensa che la cucina sia la tua cuccia, e nei fatti è vero.  
Molto probabilmente starà pensando che tu sia pazza, e non sarebbe una novità, ma dopo interminabili secondi in cui vi fissate, tu col piatto della bilancia in una mano e un mestolo nell’altra, e lei col collo allungato e arroccata sul suo isolotto di plastica, alla fine lei si arrende, e si tuffa in acqua con apparente aria rassegnata. Non puoi non capirla: indubbiamente andare alla ricerca di un gamberetto essiccato è più interessante che guardare cosa diamine stai combinando.  
  
 _Farina_.  
Scivola fra le tue dita come sabbia; ti fermi a riflettere come si trovi dappertutto, come sia la base dell’alimentazione. Proprio come la fiducia sta alla base di un rapporto. Peccato che prendendo solo la farina, o solo la fiducia, non si possa fare molto: la farina non puoi mangiarla se non l’impasti, la fiducia non serve se ti fidi delle capacità di una persona ma non la sostieni, né lo dai a vedere.  
  
 _Zucchero e sale_.  
Pregi e difetti che si mescolano insieme, che creano un equilibrio che non è sempre scontato.  
  
 _Burro_.  
Grasso, tutto il contorno apparentemente inutile di un rapporto.  
  
 _Uova_.  
Ciò che lega un impasto, gli interessi comuni. Se le uova sono troppe il piatto diventa troppo pesante da digerire, e se gli interessi comuni sono troppi si finisce in una routine asfissiante, che annulla i bisogni che può avere l’altra persona.  
  
 _Cioccolato_.  
Sorridi, anche se ti senti stupida nel farlo: stai pensando che razza di torta al cioccolato possa essere una che non abbia il cioccolato. Ti rendi conto di non esserti mai accorta di quante vocali e consonanti le parole “cioccolato” e “coccole” abbiano in comune, anche come numero.  
  
Inforni la torta, e sospirando guardi in che stato sia adesso il tavolo: perché mai lo sbattitore deve sempre far schizzare l’impasto ovunque, anche nei posti più impensabili?  
Prendi lo strofinaccio e pazientemente inizi a pulire tutto, sia mai che la tua amica, dopo aver digerito la sfuriata con i suoi genitori insieme ad un paio di fette della tua torta, ad un tratto rinsavisca chiedendoti come diavolo hai fatto a ridurre la cucina in questo stato.  
Chissà se incontrerai mai qualcuno che ami pasticciare come te.  
  
Lei ti ha telefonato dicendoti senza tanti preamboli che stava per venire da te. Subito. Perché in quel momento non voleva stare in casa un minuto di più.  
Lei sa che ogni volta che ha bisogno di te ci sarà anche un dolce ad aspettarla.  
  
Non è egoismo: per quanto prendere sia troppo facile, in amicizia è giusto così. In fondo non saprai mai quanto stai davvero dando a chi ami, cosa sta arrivando o meno al suo cuore, ma in cambio sai benissimo che un giorno anche tu prenderai facilmente e senza porti troppe domande.  
  
Quando sforni la torta suona il campanello, e goffa come sei quasi ti bruci una mano pur di aprirle in fretta la porta. Quando vi salutate abbracciandovi, mentre lei per l’ennesima volta si lamenta di sua madre, capisci che tutto sommato non ti dispiace dare senza porti troppe domande. Affatto.  
  
Ed è anche giusto così.


End file.
